


短打ABO

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 监狱pa，懒得写过渡了所以把前文删了直接开车
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8





	短打ABO

他用力抓住北信介的手，北抬起头看他，他波澜不惊的表情出现了一丝裂缝，那个瞬间消失得很快，但是被宫侑敏锐地捕捉到了，于是他得寸进尺地蹭上去，“北前辈，我很难受。”

是Alpha的发情热，北信介在心中迅速判断，这环境太糟糕了，没有抑制剂，没有医疗措施，没有充足的食物与水，只有一个初次陷入发情热而不知所措的Alpha，幸好监狱的每个隔间都装配了信息素隔离装置，感谢上帝。

宫侑太年轻了，这让他想起自己的初次发情，北信介犹豫着，理智告诉他应该离开，宫侑会撑过去的，他是个强壮的男孩，像雄狮般争强好斗，尽管他每次出现在北信介面前都是鼻青脸肿，但他很坚强，北信介帮他上过很多次药，他嗷嗷大叫却又主动伸出胳膊，后来宫侑开始刻意躲着他，北知道青春期男孩总是阴晴不定，他们就像全世界最难理解的谜语一样，但与此同时也装有自动修补的补丁，于是他专注工作，故意忽视了男孩的诉求。

抓住他的力量并不算大，但是很烫，Alpha在祈求着他不要离开，却又不敢强行进入下一步，北信介明显感觉到上回注射的人工信息素正在慢慢失效，年轻的Alpha无法控制自己溢出的信息素，在狭小的空间里层层包裹着Omega，北身体深处干涸许久的腺体被唤醒，腹部升起一种久违的酸软感，像遭到了重重一击，他快站不稳了。

距离上次这样肆无忌惮的被拉入发情已经是很久之前的事情了，他身份高贵，没有Alpha胆敢觊觎，久到北信介记不起被Alpha触碰的感觉，那像是电流，宫侑的信息素铺天盖地席卷而来，而他在这片汹涌的海浪中只能后退依靠着墙壁支撑自己。

“侑”，北试图推开他，Alpha忙着啃咬他的脖子，像是没有章纹的幼狮，他抬起头有些委屈的看着Omega，明明是自己最脆弱的喉部被他咬住，却产生了一种在欺负幼崽的错觉。宫侑似乎看出了他的不愿意，转而去舔咬他后颈上的腺体，那处在信息素的刺激下已经鼓起来了，北张嘴正打算说些什么，话到了嘴边变成了压抑不住的低喘。

北信介在颤抖，他的大脑一片空白，腺体被触碰的感觉太过了，宫侑脱下他的裤子，后穴已经湿透了，Alpha的手指探进Omega柔软的甬道，在里面有些粗暴的扩张着，北撑着墙以防自己会滑下去。

三根手指在后穴里进通无阻，北信介绝望的意识到他的身体已经准备好了，Omega的韧性很强，总能为Alpha的需求迅速做好准备，然后手指抽出，他感觉到自己的入口被龟头抵住，阴茎缓慢而用力地插入。

Alpha的性器太大了，尽管做好了准备，但被捅开的感觉依旧令人恐惧，像是被火热的棍棒嵌入腹腔，会捅到内脏的，北崩溃的想，但他无处可躲，后背紧贴着墙壁，他只能强迫自己承受Alpha的进攻。

宫侑托住他的臀部抱了起来，北信介在混乱之中抱住了侑，他的腿紧紧缠住宫侑的腰，他觉得自己快要掉下去了，全身的重力令他无法挣扎地吞下了整根性器，太深了，北恍惚间觉得睾丸都塞进去了。性器在体内变化位置，无意间碾过Omega甬道深处那块软肉，北的后穴开始剧烈收缩，他想尖叫，宫侑却贴在他耳边喊前辈

这勉强拉回了北信介的一点理智，羞耻爬满了他的内心，他想起他们仍然还在监狱中，外面还有他的下属在巡逻，而他却在狭小的隔间里被自己看着长大的男孩抱起来操干

宫侑靠在他的脖颈处亲吻，他流了很多汗，黏在皮肤上冰凉而难受，但Alpha是滚烫的，侑的吻就像一个又一个火热的烙印，撕咬住猎物最脆弱的咽喉。

“侑、不…行…… ”Alpha无师自通的顶住那块软肉磨着，剧烈的快感从脊髓升起，夹杂着会被标记的恐惧，北几乎是恳求般的求饶，他企图往后逃，却被宫侑掐住他饱满的臀肉更加大力地抽动。每一次都顶在深处的软肉上，北信介的思维已经不成片状，被分裂成一块又一块的空白碎片，快感从脊髓直升头颅，随后像烟花一样炸开，他后知后觉意识到Alpha已经顶入生殖腔。

侑的动作停了下来，他们以拥抱的姿势开始成结，北闭上眼，他能感觉到宫侑的视线一直紧紧盯着他的后颈，他正在努力咽着口水，像是饥饿而可怜的幼兽，他僵持了许久，最终移开了视线，低下头贴在北的胸口。


End file.
